An investigation of chemical methods of synthesizing stereoregular polysaccharides is underway. Major emphasis is on cationic ring opening polymerizations of anhydrosugar derivatives, copolymerizations of different monomers, chemical modifications of the resultant polymers, and characterization of the products. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Solid Phase Synthesis of Oligosaccharides. V. Preparation of an Inorganic Support, Ronald Eby and Conrad Schuerch, Carbohydrate Research, 39, 151-155 (1975). Synthetic Polysaccharides, (review) Conrad Schuerch, in "Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology," Interscience Publishers, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, in press.